Lessons
by Kwahzutah
Summary: Zack Fair is a charming boy who recieves a great honor during the SOLDIER cadet program-to be mentored by a famous commander! But it's not Angeal, no, Genesis Rhapsodos will be doing this. Story rated for adult situations, yaoi/ etc. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! I realize that I've been pretty absent from FFN for quite some time! I deeply apologize for that! Well, this is the fruit of long labor, the beginnings of a multi-chap that will hopefully keep you riveted to your seat! And if you don't read the author's notes, then shame! I give this up as my offering to the gods of yaoi, and hopefully they will see fit to send me a yaoi note. Or comments. Both make me smile.**

**However, though I write purely for my own selfish desires to see these characters in certain situations, I do not wish to write only to be ignored. I will post chapter two once I reach fifteen comments. If I get a good reaction, then I will continue to write without making these ridiculous demands.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit of this. If I were Nomura, the legacy we see today would instead be a beach resort yaoi paradise full of host clubs.**

**  
**

Cadet Zack Fair was an unusual fellow.

His raw skill with a blade ensured his way into the SOLDIER program, and the natural intelligence he displayed shot him ahead of his peers, to the top of his class. But no one hated him, for no one could dislike Zack. He had a smile for everyone, a bright grin that seemed to make the room lighter for an instant. He didn't walk, no, he _bounced_ wherever he went, as if the world weren't enough to hold him down and he were in a constant battle with gravity. There was no moment when he wasn't moving, be it sparring in class or at the gym doing squats, fidgeting in his desk… Even bouncing in place as a last resort. No, nothing could bring him down from the perpetual high he always seemed to be on, the unconditional cheer with which he faced everything, cupcakes and bathroom duty alike.

As if that weren't enough to render Zack a fortunate individual, he was an extremely beautiful boy, prettier than most girls without the least bit of effort. Soft charcoal spikes naturally framed his angelic face, and slim shoulders and a slight build rendered all who witnessed awed. His skin was milky white and flawless, but it was his eyes that were the most exceptional. They were the pale blue of a winter sky following a recent snow, and windows that were easier to read than a book. A charming innocence radiated from him, a puzzled that made him seem no more than a curious puppy, leaping in every direction to ask countless questions.

He was currently in Weapons Training, watching a spar between two other cadets along with a group of his classmates. Instructor David was paying more attention to the recruits who were fighting, giving a critical eye to all he could, so the cadets were taking this opportunity to whisper amongst themselves.

"I hear The General has been going around to watch the cadets spar." Cadet Takeru, a young man of Wutainese descent, was whispering to Cadets James and Taylor. Zack easily heard this, keen of hearing even when they hadn't yet received mako injections, but he was too busy bouncing in his boots to enter any conversation.

"I wouldn't doubt it." James said. "He probably wants to see who may end up as his SOLDIERS in the future.

"But it is kind of intimidating though.. The general, here…"

Zack's hopping increased tenfold when the sparring cadets finished. He was excited, and wanted desperately to have his chance. Instructor David had promised a reward to anyone he saw doing an exceptional job during their lesson today, and Zack liked rewards. He liked almost everything.

"Good job, cadets. Hmm.. Let's see, who is going to go next?" The instructor mused.

"Memememememe," Zack whispered under his breath, his rapid bouncing making him look like a blur of movement.

"Cadets Daniel and Smith"

The boy deflated for a moment, before getting hopeful about getting his turn to fight next, and began to continue his earlier movement.

"Zack, are you excited or something?" Takeru asked him with a grin.

He nodded his head frantically, energy pouring off him in waves. "I can't wait for my turn!"

"Are you going with everyone out to the Honeybee tonight?"

Zack stopped moving, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. "The Honeybee? What's that?"

A burst of laughter came from the nearby cadets, and he grinned, even though he had no idea what was so funny.

"The Honeybee…" Takeru giggled. "That doesn't ring any bells just to hear the name? You know… strippers, prostitutes, sex?"

A faint blush grazed his cheekbones. "Oh." He said, with a sheepish smile, laughing quietly along with his hysterical classmates. "Uh, no thanks."

James finally finished laughing, and patted Zack on the shoulder. "You guys should've known he wouldn't! Innocent lil Zack?" He fondly grinned. "Never."

Zack wasn't sure how he liked being known as the innocent one.

Instructor David stopped the sparring recruits. "Okay everyone, that's enough for today! We're finished here."

The small teenager huffed, disappointed. He'd wanted his turn! He moved to follow his classmates back to the showers and out of the training gym, when the instructor suddenly ordered them to halt. He was reading a message on his cell, and finally spoke.

"It looks like we'll be getting a surprise visit. Someone wants to see a few of you fight."

A hush fell over the group of cadets, and no movement was seen, but for Zack's elated hopping.

"All right, when the general and commanders get here, I want Fair and Black to spar."

A squeal of joy left the former, and everyone but him couldn't help but wonder what other situations he might make such a noise in. He bounded forward, grabbing a sword from the racks, and it was around that moment that three figures entered the gym.

Just being in the same room as the famous Trinity made it's occupants feel overpowered, insignificant, and they probably knew it, too. The General, as always, carried an aura of unmistakable power and calm, not a hair out of place. Commander Hewley was like a wall of strength, his stoic expression immediately intimidating. And Commander Rhapsodos was…doing his hair.

As the legends walked across the gym, Genesis let out a never ending stream of complaints, with random snippets of loveless thrown in, holding up a hand mirror and fiddling with his hair, which was, of course, perfect.

"Well, you see, this morning I walked into my bathroom to find that someone DARED to move my hair products out of their correct ORDER! And OF COURSE I couldn't use any of them, because there were so many that it was IMPOSSIBLE to find what I needed." He paused for a millisecond to sigh. "Oh well, I suppose tonight I'll reorder them. But don't expect anything. Except for my hair to continue to be this wreck! Buttt, even if the morrow is barren of promises…. You know what I mean, Seph?"

Genesis paused for an answer, and when none came, he continued speaking.

"Genesis." Angeal reprimanded, receiving a huff in answer.

The instructor gave Genesis an pensive glance before speaking to the general in a serious tone.

"Sir, I've already chosen two recruits who will give you a demonstration."

"Very well."

The instructor signaled the two cadets to begin, and the Trinity watched avidly, with the exception of Genesis, who continued to mumble under his breath.

Zack was so nervous and excited at the same time he thought he'd explode. He stifled the good humor that stained even his fighting, and attempted to keep a look of concentration, succeeding, for a while. But his attention wandered from the fight, especially when he wass too concerned with his manner, and he made mistakes.

Thinking it more important to impress with his skill at this point, Zack finally decided to just act like usual, as strange as it seemed. For his usual style of battle put his hopping to good use. He dodged while hopping, even attacked while doing so. A silly grin stayed on his face throughout, and he even giggled once or twice, cheerful even while sparring. When they were told to stop, Cadet Black was bent over, panting and sweating.

Though Zack was not immune to sweat and shortness of breath, he still had the energy to bounce on his heels and excitedly look at his instructor. He even gave the Commanders a grin that seemed to ask _how'd I do?!_.

"Good job cadets, you are dismissed."

Zack carefully slid his sword onto the racks, and turned to go. Instructor David called him back.

"Sir?" He questioned happily.

"The General would like to speak with you later this evening, in his office."

With wide eyes, he looked up at the general, at least a foot taller than he, a contagious grin spreading across his face.

"You are dismissed."

He bounced off to dinner, happier than he'd ever been. _I did a good job!_

* * *

Commander Genesis Rhapsodos was not having a good day.

He'd gotten minimal sleep last night, having arrived at his apartment later than he'd planned. He would often spend his evenings on a conquest, having wild sex with whoever he deemed attractive enough.

His whole array of hair-care products, which was large, to say the least, had at some point been disorganized(_Maybe it was that 3rd__ Class last week, I think we were over the sink at some point_), so he couldn't find what he needed while getting ready.

And THEN, to top it off, Sephiroth and Angeal were forcing him to go look at the cadets with them! How stupid! He strutted into Sephiroth's office, huffing at he and Angeal to show his displeasure.

"Gen, as a Commander, this is your responsibility." Angeal chided "You really should learn to get along better with the lower ranks."

"Should not." Genesis retorted. "They all smell funny."

Angeal didn't push further. He knew how Genesis was with moods.

He complained about his morning the whole day of watching recruits, about shampoo, bugs, and dogs, especially puppies.

"I mean, they don't DO anything." He said condescendingly, hanging off Angeal's shoulder, while cadets ogled the three of them. "Well, except use the bathroom and look at you like they want something. How could ANYone think they were cute?"

And then it was finally the last set of the day. Whew. He flounced in between Angeal and Sephiroth, talking nonstop as he had all day. Then he saw one of the cadets who was to spar for them, bouncing on his heels with boundless energy.

"Hmmm.." He sighed, tilting his head. What a pretty boy…_I wonder if he's single. Such a small fellow couldn't possibly be a good fighter._

He was a surprise though. The little raven haired cadet was quick, and far stronger than he looked, apparently. _Talented, and that's not something I say often. That cute little ass on him, though…._

Genesis pretended to be bored as he listened to Sephiroth discuss the promising cadet with his instructor.

"What is the name of the smaller one?"

"Cadet Zack Fair, sir."

"He shows a remarkable amount of raw talent. He could flourish under the proper guidance." The general mused.

"Yes sir."

Sephiroth's cool green eyes became sharper once he left the abyss of deep thought. "I propose an official mentorship. It's unconventional, but could be beneficial for the boy. If not, he can always be reinserted into regular classes."

Instructor David nodded. "That's a wonderful suggestion, sir. Do you have someone in mind?"

Genesis perked up then. Sure, he hated the lower ranks as a rule, but they all adored him, and he had plenty of soap in his apartment. Even perfume, if it came to that. He saw Angeal start to open his mouth to speak. _Uh-oh, I'm about to lose my chance! And I do NOT appreciate that._

"I'll do it." He stated arrogantly, _trying_ to be mature, for once. Angeal glanced at him uneasily, and even Sephiroth gave a second look.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Angeal asked. "I thought you hated-"

"But" Genesis broke in with his musical voice, putting obsessive years of practicing dramatic behavior to use "under my hands, he could become great. Then he WOULDN'T be a lower class, ne?"

If there was one thing he didn't like, it was being told what he could and couldn't do. If he thought he could be a good mentor, despite his sexual nature, then by the goddess, he COULD be a mentor!

"Genesis, are you ready for that much responsibility?" Sephiroth asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He asked. Before either of his friends could supply an answer in front of that David fellow, he continued. "Besides, I know I can do this!"

"Very well." The general stated. "Call the boy over here. Tell him I would like him to meet me in my office this evening"

"Fair!" the instructor signaled. The boy came bounding over, an aura of cheer following closely behind.

Genesis marveled at how soft his hair looked, how frail he seemed in his small size; a body that begged for either of two things: to be cherished and protected, or to be broken, fucked senseless. Was it sick that he could imagine both scenarios?

"The General would like to speak with you later this evening, in his office." Zack Fair was told. When dismissed, the area seemed to dim once he was gone, but the elation with which he moved across the gym affected all present.

"Let's get all of the paperwork and details worked out." Sephiroth calmly suggested, and the group left to that destination.

Smugly, Genesis grinned at everyone he passed. With that heavenly piece of flesh going to live with him, who could blame him?

-------------

Zack thoroughly enjoyed food, just as everyone else he knew. But he especially loved cupcakes. Sure, they were sort of childish, but they were cuuute! And neat, tucked into the little paper wrapping, along with never having to be cut, like a slice out of a regular old cake.

The general wanted to see him! While he was always insecure about being the shortest, smallest person in the program, he also had confidence in his abilities, and even when that failed, he could rely on the strenuous, vast amount of training he did. The only thing he never wanted, though, was to be helpless. He never wanted to be in a situation he couldn't fix, in a problem he couldn't break free of. If he were ever too weak to save himself or anyone else, he would crumple.

Zack stood from the table and deposited his leftover food, almost running in his haste to reach the general's office, though it was a long walk. As he got closer, he realized he'd never been in the higher ranking areas of the building, where all of the 1st, or even 2nd class SOLDIERS worked. They all eyed him curiously, probably wondering why such a pretty, small boy was in the SOLDIER section of the Shinra building. He gave a huge grin and "Hello!" to everyone he saw. If nothing else, they were impressed by his pleasant manner.

He knock respectfully on the door to the office.

"Enter." Came the muffled reply.

He hopped in with a smile, and was relatively surprised to find General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos inside. All of the seats were taken, but he wouldn't ask for one. Instead, he stood by the seated Genesis and bounced on his heels, offering a large grin.

The commander grinned back, but naturally, the youngest never noticed the seductive edge to it.

"Cadet Fair," the silver haired angel spoke. "We noticed your considerable talent in the training room today, and have decided to put you into a beneficial, yet unconventional arrangement."

Zack, even though he was rapidly moving, was avidly listening to all that was said.

"It's been arranged for you to be in an official mentorship with Commander Rhapsodos. He will train you, and you, in turn, will treat him with the utmost respect. Instead of the cadet dorms, you will be moved into his apartment. It is expected that you will gain valuable experience through this."

"Thank you sir!" He beamed, even though his new mentor's cool dislike of the lower ranks was well known.

The General nodded, and Genesis stood.

"Let's go get your stuff and get you moved in, hmm?" He left the room, and the younger followed.

Zack walked alongside Genesis, growing slightly uncomfortable at the silence that persisted. Should he talk? No, he didn't want to annoy the commander, and lose a great opportunity.

Meanwhile, Genesis rapidly noticed the short attention span Zack had. The boy's beautiful eyes fluttered everywhere, as if they were trying to see everything at once. It was both charming and absent-minded.

"Zack-I'll just call you that, no bothering with the whole "cadet" shit. And you just call me Genesis. There are a few things I'll be needing you to keep mind of while living with me."

"Yes sir?" Zack asked, his voice having a natural breathless quality that Genesis had trouble keeping from affecting him elsewhere.

"First, you are not to touch my hair products. I need them, and they were messed up today, do you see how terrible my hair looks?" Sidetracked as easily as the teenager, he turned his head to allow a good look. "And second, same for all of the alcohol, it's just not good for small children like you."

Zack instinctively pouted at that, and Genesis let out a silent "aww" in his head.

"Hmm… Oh yes! If anyone bullies or tries to harm you in any way, I suppose you are to tell me? Yes, tell me! I'll kick their ass! And, uh, yeah, I guess that's it."

They stopped at the dorm room Zack shared with a few other cadets. Upon entering, the occupants of the room stared slack jawed.

"Hi guys!" He exclaimed. "I hafta get my stuff, I'm being mentored!" He shared words with the suddenly shy cadets as he gathered his belongings in a bag. Genesis coolly stared them down, especially when he noticed their eyes glued to the oblivious Zack. Everyone seemed to look at him that way, but in his naiveté, the boy never noticed. How cute.

When he was finished with goodbyes, they left, Genesis leading the way to his apartment, silently rejoicing at the sexy meat he'd just received, almost as though the Goddess were rewarding him for years of devotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! I KNOW I made the fifteen review thing, but... The comments to this story were so nice! They reallly mad my day, so I wanted to make everyone else's day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit of this. If I were Nomura, the legacy we see today would instead be a beach resort yaoi paradise full of host clubs.**

-----

"This is my lair!" Genesis dramatically burst as Zack followed him inside the apartment.

It was spacious, befitting someone as important as the Commander, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and living room. He was shown into his new living space, and breathed in the excitement of a new experience. Nothing could go wrong.

The same thought was entertaining Genesis, as he watched Zack in amusement. The beautiful boy had bounced across the apartment at least four times already, and still wasn't finished. His attention wandered to every detail, his eyes moving quickly from one thing to the next. He was precious.

_No rabid sex tonight, apparently…_ Genesis thought. But he would have fun enough teasing the fifteen year old about anything he could find. And, of course, it would be amusing to throw out suggestive comments, seeing as they would go completely over the boy's head.

He flopped onto the sofa beside Genesis, a curious expression on his face. He closely resembled the puppies he'd been complaining about earlier that day.

"What?" He asked, coming off slightly irritable, but that was just normal for him. Zack, however, didn't know this, and assumed the other was annoyed.

"Well, I was just wondering something." He stated, continuing when Genesis raised a chiseled eyebrow, the product of long hours of pain.(He was a perfectionist concerning appearances)

"What are you going to teach me?" Zack asked, trying to sound mature. He failed miserably, and more resembled a wide-eyed child.

Genesis hadn't thought that far yet. Oh shit.

"Well, who knows! Valuable information of course! We might, uh.. Spar a bit, and you can follow me around work while I do paperwork and other exciting things of that nature!"

Though he'd botched that horribly, Zack seemed to accept that answer, and nodded eagerly.

"What about missions? Top-secret SOLDIER stuff!"

Genesis blinked. He didn't know such a thing existed, but lied anyways.

"Yeah! Since you'll be with me, you'll get to go on missions reserved only for top-notch SOLDIERS."

Heh, more like 3rd class, but he wouldn't say that aloud. The boy looked appeased though, and a dreamy smile spread across his face. He was probably imagining it now.

The next day was anything but a top-secret mission. Zack sat, bored, in a chair while an equally bored Genesis was looking over mission reports. And a bored Zack was awful, for the energy he so charmingly possessed had to find an outlet somewhere. In this case, it was in the form of increased wriggling and fidgeting in his seat. Frankly, it was as distracting as it was cute.

"Zack, would you like to make yourself useful?" He asked, naturally not realizing how short-tempered he sounded. Luckily, that was no match for the other's extreme good mood.

"Yeah!" His nod was overeager, and quite innocently suggestive.

And that was the biggest mistake, that eagerness to please, and it ended with Zack helping with paperwork, the most tedious of tasks.

When that whole affair was over, Genesis was at a loss. Then, he remembered the boy's talent. Leading the way to the first-class gym, he briefed Zack on their next activity.

"We're going to go train. You have a lot to work on."

Excited, Zack bounced into the gym after Genesis, and was given a spare sword. The commander rustled in a closet for a questionable amount of time, but returned with a sheath.

"I want you to keep this with you from now on."

A happy nod was the reply, and both took a fighting stance. Genesis really had no idea how he was supposed to train someone less skilled than him, and merely fought, barely even letting up with his blade.

Zack was no match, especially without the other pulling his blows, but he tried valiantly. Genesis, meanwhile, was growing increasingly agitated. He couldn't figure it out. Shouldn't the boy be learning? Was HE doing something wrong? This frustration manifested in stronger blows, and finally, he knocked the sword out of Zack's hand, jarring his arm with the impact of it.

"Why did you let me do that?" He burst "You know that's not the point of it, right?"

"I tried…" Zack seemed to deflate. "You just… I couldn't win."

Here it was, a prime example of the one thing Zack couldn't cope with: being weak in any way.

Genesis was sadly letting his temper and inexperience in teaching get the better of him.

"Well, you obviously haven't improved since we started!" He sheathed his sword in a huff. "We're finished. Come on."

Zack seemed smaller, somehow, as he followed his mentor. Though he'd clearly done nothing wrong, he was under the impression that he had, and was disappointed for messing up the first training session he'd had. There was no bounce in his step.

"We have to stop by Lazard's office before going home." Genesis grumbled. "Mission."

Despite the joy that would've caused him ten minutes earlier, Zack was still sad about having his teacher angry with him, even though he didn't understand why. The unhappy pair entered the director's office, both having a seat. Lazard, a gentlemanly figure, began to speak.

"Genesis, I have a mission for you today in Costa del Sol. There's been rebel activity, and I'd like it quashed. It's been arranged, of course, for your student to accompany you."

The look he gave the auburn haired man was one that clearly expressed that he couldn't fathom why he'd actually taken a pupil. And obviously thought him incapable of it, something Genesis resented. Actually, he was starting to feel slightly guilty, the pretty boy looked hurt, something he'd had yet to witness. It was not a happy sight.

"Sure thing, director. Have the details sent to me. When do we leave?"

"Next week. The duration of you're stay will be however long it takes to get the job done, plus another two nights to ensure complete stability of the area."

Lazard's eyes fell on Zack, a calculating glance. His gaze drifted leisurely over the boy, and he gently smirked before smugly regarding Genesis.

_It's obvious why you offered to mentor him._

Genesis understood the look and scowled. Assuming they were finished there, he stood with a flourish and pranced arrogantly out of the room. Zack followed, unable to stop at least a little excitement for the upcoming mission.

With his unfounded anger at Fair vanished, he felt bad, and wished he hadn't said those things, an unfamiliar feeling for the usually remorseless man. He peeked a glance at Zack before trying to speak.

"Er, Zack?"

"Yes?" He answered in a small voice, hoping there wouldn't be any more scolding.

"I'm uh, I'm… Sorry. About earlier. You actually did good, so… there, I suppose I'm new to teaching, so I hope you'll forgive me."

The single most excruciating moment in his life was made worth it when Genesis received a blinding beam from Zack.

"Really!? You mean it?"

And before he thought about what he was doing, in his cheer, Zack tackled his teacher to the floor in a glomp to end all glomps. Not sure if that just happened, Genesis lay beneath the clinging boy, stunned into silence.

Then Zack realized what he'd just done. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" He hurriedly helped the frozen man to his feet, cringing in expectation.

"I guess I just…Forgot how to think for a minute. I'm sorry, I'm a touchy kind of person!"

Genesis blinked, then broke into laughter at Zack's unwittingly suggestive comment. What a surprise! The boy liked to touch! He stood, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I have another idea. Maybe I'll try this teaching thing again."

Relieved to be in the man's good graces, Zack bounced behind him to the next destination.

"What's this?" He asked when they stopped in front of a door that said 'Authorized Personnel' "Are you authorized for whatever this is?"

Genesis winced. "Er, no, I'm not. Buut, this is the science labs, so there's lotsa stuff I can teach you in here! About… Mako injections, and… Materia!"

He paused. "Actually, I'm not supposed to be in here. Ever since I slipped some diuretics into Hojo's drink, I haven't been allowed near the drugs." He used a keycard to unlock the door.

Uneasy about the situation, Zack accompanied the man inside. The room was full of ceiling-high shelves containing glowing, dangerous looking liquids, and pills. File cabinets were placed haphazardly in the remaining space, and there was little light to see by.

"Shh, this is just storage." He went to the nearest shelf and carefully examined its contents, exclaiming over what he found.

"Aha! Lookie here, Zack, it's an aphrodisiac! I could use this!" He pocketed it while the other made a generic noise of agreement. It was obvious he didn't even know what that was.

A door on the other side of the room opened, and footsteps accompanied the universally hated voice of Dr. Hojo. Genesis, instead of panicking like his companion, looked around furiously, then grabbed Zack's shirt and pulled him into the nearest closet.

Hearing Hojo's mumbles directly outside made it somehow harder to keep unnoticeable, and Genesis became painfully aware of how near the closed space pressed him to his pupil. He could feel what seemed like every boyish curve pressed to him, even the drawing of his breaths were pronounced in such close proximity.

Zack, in his blessed innocence, felt funny. It was strange being pressed against someone like this, and while he didn't understand this feeling, he DID know what sex was, despite contrary belief. His face heated up and he turned it away, hoping his teacher wouldn't notice.

And then it was over. The door closed behind Hojo and the two left their hiding place while Genesis dragged him back into the hall. He took a sick pleasure in the near memory of Zack's momentary trembling and heat.

In the apartment, not long after, Zack was watching TV with Genesis. The man enjoyed the most ridiculous soap operas, but then again, he also enjoyed Loveless. Zack's mind was occupied with the event from earlier.

What was wrong with him? Surely it would be disgusting to be sexually attracted to another man, let alone his teacher? He wasn't sure what to think of the man at all. He was flamboyant, immature. But he had also apologized, so he couldn't be a completely bad person. Perhaps he was just…eccentric. Yes, that was it!

Genesis was avidly watching his soaps. He found it strange that Zack merely sat beside him, deep in thought. BUT OH MY GOD SHE'S HIS SISTER!! His eyes almost popped out of his head at the dramatic revelation. Just when the two were about to engage in wild, animalistic sex, she had to say THAT.

A soft head bumped onto Genesis' shoulder, and he looked down to the most adorable sight of his life. Zack was fast asleep, his rosebud mouth parted in a sigh. His sweeping lashes almost touched his cheeks, and he had to keep from flipping the boy over for a good long fuck right there on the spot.

He moved Zack into his bed-an unheard of kindness on his part, but then again, the boy wasn't heavy at all. It was with a confused and aroused heart that Genesis lay down to sleep that night.

------------------

President Shinra was a man of particular tastes. His wines were the finest, his sheets were the softest, but most important of all, the young men he took to his bed were the most beautiful.

He sat at the head of his almighty conference table, in close speech with his executives. After all, a captain had to know his crew, and this man had built his fleet out of nothing. Tseng was a comforting presence behind him, the man he could trust with his life, no easy thing to earn. His son sat to his left, the shrewd young man who would someday be in his seat of honor.

"And what of the recent happenings in SOLDIER, Lazard?" He asked, alert in all matters of his business. His reply was the usual, putting down rebellions and other objectives successfully fulfilled.

"However, sir, we do have a rising star in the program."

"How so?" The president asked lazily, not concerned with some nobody. Wait until the idiot was a 1st class to bother him about it.

"Cadet Zack Fair in the SOLDIER program has shown remarkable skill. We've put him into an official mentorship with Rhapsodos, as an experiment to see if he will blossom."

Old Shinra was interested now. Such a thing could easily benefit the company, if used right. "Pull up his file."

On the large screen on the wall, a record was pulled up of the most charming boy he'd ever seen. His statistics were documented alongside a photograph of a grinning teenager, his porcelain skin not seeming to have needed the photographer's extra lighting at all.

"After this meeting send me his files and video footage. I'll review it myself."

Lazard, smiled, not the only one in the room who mirrored what they knew to be the president's thoughts.

"On to the next matter." Shinra declared. He may just need to have a quick chat with that boy. After all, Rhapsodos couldn't fairly keep that all to himself, now could he?


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo, dearies! Kwahzutah here, and it's been far too long! Many apologies, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Warning:There is a particularly aha~n scene in this chapter, of relatively explicit sexual content. You are warned.

Disclaimer:Not mine. Oh, if only... Square Enix and Nomura-sama own, not I~

"Okay, Zack, turn a little to the left."

With a sheepish expression, Zack was modeling all possible outfits for his mentor's date tonight. Genesis insisted that he couldn't properly decide on clothing when he was wearing it.

"After all, how would I see the back?" He'd said. (An excuse to survey his student's ass in the process.)

"When will you be back?" Zack asked, in an extra good mood, despite this activity. Training had gone fabulously the past few days, as the older man had learned to TEACH and not HIT.

"Hm, maybe around one. I happen to be an adult, and adults do adult things when they're on adult dates. You're quite too young too know about these things." He melodically explained, as if one would have to be a fool to disagree with him.

"I'm not a kid." Zack pouted, looking far too adorable wearing clothes that were too large for him. Genesis had a good ten years on him, after all, and his slight frame suggested that he'd never beat the man in height. Genesis did happen to be slender for his height, though.

"On the contrary, you are. And to further render you childish, you also happen to be naïve."

The pout deepened, a nearly impossible thing to resist, he'd found, over days of experiencing it, along with the frequent hugs and innocent glomps his pupil bestowed upon him.

They finished, and Genesis finally decided on the clothing he would wear that night. He changed, and gave Zack his cell phone number in case of an emergency.

"Who are you going with?" He curiously asked.

"Oh, just a 2nd class I met the other day." He said airily. "We're having dinner and going to his place afterwards." _To have sex_

"Oh." He looked thoughtful. Genesis glanced at the clock and jumped with a curse.

"I've gotta head out, be good!" He teasingly blew a kiss, flouncing out the door.

Zack scratched his head, then shrugged away any thoughts before they surfaced. He'd already eaten, so what was there to do?

Train, of course!

He bounced into the hall, locking the door to the apartment with a keycard Genesis had given him. Dinner was being served in the cafeterias now, so the halls were fairly empty. He was just getting close to the gym when he saw a small group of people, walking in the opposite direction.

The man in the midst was obviously the president, and needless to say, he was important. On either side were two men in black suits, one with a devilish smile and fiery hair. The other looked slightly Wutainese, and his dark eyes made him feel uncomfortable.

Zack, no different than any other time, grinned and said a friendly hello. The three men stopped and the president exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you're Zack Fair, aren't you?"

He held out a paunchy hand, shaking one of Zack's with both of his, fingers lingering at pale wrists.

"Yes sir, I am!" The boy said brightly, taking Shinra's grandfatherly smile at face value rather than see it for what it was.

"Perhaps sometime we can meet in my office… To discuss your future in the company."

"That would be great!" Zack answered, letting go of the president's hand. He nervously glanced at the two Turks, their scrutiny nearly unbearable.

The two groups parted ways, but not before Shinra turned to get a glimpse of the boy's delicious backside, anticipating the days to come.

Training was always a bittersweet time for Zack. He relished the pleasant burn of exercise, yet dreaded when he had to stop. This was no different than any other time, only now he was alone, where all of his thoughts rose unbidden to the surface.

He liked his teacher. Once you got to know him, he wasn't so bad, and even his most childish qualities were endearing. Tonight was the first time he'd ever seen Genesis go on a date-type thing. And that made him feel strange. It was stupid, him feeling weird about his teacher being romantically involved with someone, and he had no right. Who was he to say otherwise of the man's hobbies?

Genesis mewled eagerly at the hot, wet kisses running down his abdomen. The first confident touch of a tongue upon his arousal, all thoughts ran out of his too-pretty head. His fingers wove themselves into the 2nd class's hair, yanking as he writhed beneath him.

A finger penetrated him, squirming inside him, wet with lubrication. His eyes rolled back into his head when the special spot deep inside him was prodded gently.

It wasn't until his lover was inside him and thrusting that spontaneous thoughts jammed into his mind. He lost himself amidst pleasure and his own ideas so quickly that he felt as if he were falling, then the image of his young student came into mind, and Genesis' consciousness filled in the rest.

It wasn't the handsome SOLDIER fucking him anymore, it was Zack, and _he_ was doing the fucking. The man's hand pumping him was the tight heat of a beautiful fifteen year old, and every word exchanged was between the two of them.

"Oh, oh yes, Genesis, you're so fucking good right now…" Foul words were pure on the boy's lips, and only served to further enrapture him. The cries of the two men escalated until both reached a sweet release, and Genesis descended from his high in a mixture of contentment and horror.

Horror, because this had never happened before. He'd never been pulled under by the mere thought of someone else, and neither had he ever been so besotted to allow that. His lovers were a material possession in his world. Genesis would perhaps pretend to be gentle, but they were only _things_, and he used them as he saw fit before casting them aside. Lover was not a correct term for what he took to his bed, toy would be a far better description. Any fondness from him was never love.

Love didn't exist, right? Love was a fairytale, an excuse to have sex with someone.

Right?

Zack was reclining on the couch watching a cheap action movie when someone entered the apartment. He glanced over, expecting his teacher, jumping with a salute when he saw otherwise.

"Sir!"

"At ease. We're all friends here." Angeal Hewley spoke, giving a true paternal smile. "Where is Genesis?"

"Oh, he went on a date." He said, feeling a slice of an emotion he couldn't name.

Angeal's face darkened slightly, and he took a seat on the sofa, gesturing for the younger to follow.

"He left you here alone?"

"I'm fine, sir, honest!" Zack assured with a weak smile. "It's not like I'm a kid or anything.

The man's expression spoke otherwise. "So how is your training going?"

"Well." He mused. "Do all SOLDIERS have to do paperwork? Cuz that stinks."

A hearty laugh filled the room. "No, only higher ups I suppose. Is Genesis a good teacher? I'm always worried if he can handle responsibility."

Zack nodded almost frantically. "Oh yeah! He does a great job!"

The sound of the door opening once again interrupted the conversation. Genesis pouted suspiciously at his friend being there.

"Angeal, honey! I had no idea you would be coming! You should've called ahead, I could've planned all sorts of-"

"Gen."

"Oh all right." He huffed, seating himself directly between Zack and Angeal. He gave the boy a fond smile before regarding the other man. His smile held a warning edge. Like he could let Angeal get between him and the best fuck of his life he was currently working towards.

"Zack, it's quite past bedtime for little boys like you!" He exclaimed, his voice working the words 'little boy' through his lips seductively. Angeal's eyebrows rose.

"Aww, c'mon, I'm not a kid!" Pout pout.

Genesis ruffled his hair. "Sure you're not. Well, get along then!"

With no other choice before him, Zack left for his room as the two behind him regarded one another carefully. It wasn't until he lay in his bed that he heard them arguing.

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Genesis knew that Zack had heard them, and he knew that Zack knew he knew. Whew.

Tonight they would be leaving for their Costa del Sol mission, and arrive at the destination bright and early in the morning. There was another reason to be nervous, right there. And, although Zack wasn't a SOLDIER yet, this would go on his record, seeing as it would be both a learning experience and just as much of a mission for him.

They spent the day packing for their trip and doing some light training. Mentor and student met the helicopter atop a landing pad. Five 2nd classes and a medic were under the command of Genesis for the duration of the mission. Two would ride with Zack and his teacher while the others rode in a separate helicopter, both flown by Turks who were to cover intel.

Zack, bouncing in his seat, watched the passing countryside, firing countless questions at his mentor. He answered them in a mixture of nonsense and Loveless quotes. Soon, they would arrive.

It would be an adventure.


End file.
